Ties
by CluelessKelly
Summary: This is my story. Our story. Everyone’s story. See, you can all relate to this story. About people, friends, enemies, and about how ties form. As you read this story, you will begin to relate to the people. These people could be you, or me. Just imagine..
1. Chapter 1

****

Ties

This is my story. Our story. Everyone's story. See, you can all relate to this story. About people, friends, enemies, and about how ties form. As you read this story, you will begin to relate to the people. These people could be you, or me. Just imagine…

****

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the great and wonderful J.K Rowling, besides people that I made up.

****

Starring:

Lily Evans

Maria Diamicron

Reese Stabilo

Deanne Elocon

Alexis Dyskin

James Potter

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Sirius Black

Mitch Elocon

Gilderoy Lockhart

Jessica Kathly

Leanne Combe

Ludo Bagman

Amos Diggory 

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy 

Patrick Stabilo

Jake Morae

****

Chapter 1

"Hey babe,"

"Hey" Alexis Dyskin was sitting by herself over in a corner, trying to finish her Potions homework. It was fitting that Jake would come over now. _Here we go again._ Lexi could almost say his speech along with him; he had used it on her so many times. She herself wondered often why she hadn't dumped him two months ago. Now was the perfect time, in front of the whole of the Gryffindor common room.

"Babe, you know how we were going to go out tonight?" he went on, not waiting for Lexi to answer. "Well, babe, something's come up, and I, uh, can't come".

"What is it this time? Oh, yeah, right, you're **_IN DETENTION _**withMcGonnagal, that's right. What is it, the, tenth time you've used that one on me?"

"No, but really babe, I'm sorry, it just came…"

"No, really, **_babe_**, its fine, I'm not gonna just wait here until you find time to blow me off again, enjoy your date with a random slut."

"God, babe, I already explained it to you, she grabbed me in the hallway, not the other way around."

"Oh, and that explains completely why you had your hand on her arse and was kissing her back."

"Oh, come on babe, give me a chance. She was hot, man, any guy would do what I did".

"Well, maybe I don't want just any guy, Jake Morae."

By that time, most of the common room had turned around to see what was happening. Lexi had gotten out of her chair, and Jake was retreating backwards quickly. Lexi slapped Jake across the face and Jake drew back, clutching his cheek and muttering things about crazy Gryffindor girls. As he walked across the room and through the common room door, Lexi shouted after him, "oh, and just for the record, the name's Lexi, not babe".

By the next morning, the news of Lexi and Jake's break-up was all over the school. Although the rest of the school seemed to make a big deal over it, Lexi and Jake dealt with it in their own ways.

Secretly, though, Lexi wished that everyone would piss off and find something else to talk about. With her friends, they knew that the break-up was a sensitive subject, and none of them talked about it. But to everyone else, it was the news of the century, and they couldn't stop talking about it.

"God, Lils, don't they ever piss off?" Lexi and Lily Evans, one of her best friends, had just encountered another group of angry Hufflepuffs. It seemed that Jake had quite a large fan club at Hogwarts, and the latest group had threatened to hex Lexi into hell. Only when Lily had taken thirty points off their house, (her being the head girl and all) had they stopped their taunts and annoying hexes. The two girls sat down on the grass near the big lake outside. "Yes, eventually, but only, about, three months after the actual break-up. And they spread the most horrific stories around. Remember what happened with me and Chris? Now he's completely convinced that I'm still in love with him, and wont stop following me around. It's getting tiring." Lily sighed, and rolled over on the grass, coming face to face with James Potter, who had just sat down on the grass.

"Ugh, Potter, get your face out of my…my, personal space." Lily made a face at James, and James only moved closer. "What, what was that Evans? I can't quite hear you." James's best friend, Sirius Black, laughed, and high-fived James. Remus Lupin looked over briefly, and laughed too. The three boys took great pleasure in annoying Lily. Lily, however, took quite as much pleasure in annoying James, and promptly picked up her bottle of pumpkin juice, opened the top, and poured it all over James's head. Lexi laughed, and she and Lily high-fived each other.

****

"EVANS, YOU…YOU…"

"Yes Potter?" Lily looked up at James sweetly, laughed in his face, and walked off, Lexi following close behind her. "You know man, I think she got you that time." Sirius said thoughtfully peering closely at James's robes, and Remus laughed.

"Shutup Siri, god, will you go and get some cleaning stuff from the house elves for me?"

"Yes mum," Sirius jumped up, laughing, before James could kill him, and wandered off to find the house elves, leaving a wet, soggy, James behind him, with Remus producing tissues from his pocket, trying to help James clean it off.

"Hmm, hmm, hmmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm" Sirius hummed to himself as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, and came to a stop outside a painting of a fruit bowl. He leaned casually against the wall and reached out and tickled the pear. The pear giggled, and a doorknob appeared in the middle of it. Sirius turned it, and found himself surrounded by house elves.

"Mr Sirius sir, how nice to see you again!" the house elves soon busied themselves preparing Sirius pancakes, and finding cleaning detergent for James's clothes. However, in the bustle and rush of the kitchen, Sirius failed to notice a pretty, black haired girl, sitting in the corner, crying quietly into a handkerchief, while a few distressed house elves rushed around her, trying to make her stop crying. In fact, Sirius failed to notice her, until one of the house elves, Minks, pointed her out to him. "Mr Sirius sir, sorry to bother you sir, but please, sir, we are having some trouble calming her down, sir, please would you help us, kind sir?" Sirius looked in the direction that Minks was pointing, and spotted the girl. "Sure, I'll try." Sirius followed the house elves over to where she was sitting, and pulled up a chair next to her. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" he asked her, willing her to look up so he could see her face. Her hair hung in limp curls around her head, and she was letting out small sobs, as if she was ashamed to be crying. "Go away," she muttered, not looking up. "Hey," Sirius brushed the hair gently off her face, only to realise that it was…"Sirius!?" "Alexis!?"

Sirius withdrew his hand quickly from Alexis Dyskin's face. Sirius made a face, and turned away, blushing hard. To think that he had almost comforted Alexis Dyskin, the only girl in the world he hated almost as much as his mother! He buried his head in his hands, letting out a small groan. Lexi sighed, and lifted her tear-streaked face. The house elves quickly crowded around her, offering tissues and cups of tea. She gratefully took the tissues, but waved away the tea. Lexi didn't really feel like drinking or eating anything right then. She just wanted to be alone. "Go away," she repeated, with much more force now that she knew just who Sirius was. "All right, all right, I was just on my way," Sirius held up his hands in surrender, and picked up the bag of food that the elves had prepared from the table. Calling out thanks to the house elves, he turned that handle on the door, and walked out. Lexi had started sobbing again, and try as the house elves might, they couldn't help her anymore than they had already tried to.

"Eh, took you long enough, look what you left me with," a still wet, soggy James, called out to Sirius, as Sirius made his way through the groups of fans that had collected around James since Sirius had gone. "What took you so long?" James asked, as Sirius took a seat next to James, waving the doting girls away. "Oh, this and that" Sirius said vaguely, his mind not really on what James was talking about. He was staring at Lily Evans and her friends, wondering what was wrong with Lexi. Maybe they would know. _Nah, they would ask too many questions._ Sirius awoke from his dreamy state when James's hand appeared in front of his face. "Mmm, got a crush on Evans now, do we?" James teased Sirius. "Huh, what, no! What gave you that idea?" Sirius slapped James playfully, now fully awake. "Where did Remus go?" Sirius asked curiously. "Oh, he muttered something about Muggle Studies class." James rolled over, and lay on his back in the sun, squinting his eyes. He sighed, and so did Sirius. Sirius glanced at his watch and panicked. "Come on James, we'll be late for Muggle Studies, and Professor Magid said that he had good news today!" James got up and ambled after Sirius slowly. "Oh, come on Siri, its probably just the same old crap he usually comes up with."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Muggle Studies classroom, almost 20 minutes late. They ran, panting through the door, calling out their apologies to Professor Magid. "Boys, you are," Professor Magid glanced at his watch "20 minutes late. Sit down please, and listen. I was just explaining to the rest of the class, that we will be putting on a musical, with my other Muggle Studies class, with the seventh year students. Even though it is a Muggle Musical, we have been studying music and the arts of Muggle's, and you should know of it by now. It is called…**FAME**!" There were cheers of excitement from around the classroom, and groans of boredom, as well. "However," Magid had to yell, to be heard over the students, "for those of you who don't want to be in it,** MOST**, of you can be crew members, **BUT**, I will not have 700 crew members and 5 people in the play. Therefore, I expect everyone to try out. Those that don't get in, will be crew. I have also made the part of Mr Myers a bigger one, invented a romance between him and Miss Bell, and a romance between Grace Lamb and Goodman King." There were collective groans around the classroom, the only people who didn't groan were James, Remus, Sirius and Peter, who hadn't been paying attention.

"Lily Evans"

"Miss Bell, please, Professor."

"Very well, very well, you will make an excellent Miss Bell, Lily." Lily beamed with delight, and James and Sirius made vomiting noises.

"Maria Diamicron"

"Oh the girl with the pigtails please, Professor"

"Her name is Grace Lamb. I expect you to know these things, Miss Diamicron"

"Reese Stabilo"

"Oh, Carmen Diaz, please Professor"

"Mmm" Magid mumbled.

"Deanne Elocon"

"Oh please Professor, I would love to be Serena".

"Yes, very well Miss Elocon, but I'll have you know that Patrick Stabilo, from my seventh year class has been cast for the part opposite yours, as Nick Piazza"

Murmurs of wonder crossed the classroom. All of the girls would give anything to star across from Reese's brother, he had a reputation for being one of the cutest guys in the seventh year.

"Alexis Dyskin"

"Iris"

"Hmm, can you dance Miss Dyskin?"

Choruses of "Oh yes Professor" and "Lexi's the best dancer!" came from around the room, until the Professor yelled, **"SILENCE".** The noise died down.

"Hmm, well the spell will decide for you".

"Claire O'Donnell"

"Sarah Wimore"

"Farrah Dolton"

"Lisa Melid"

"Clara Densk"

"Rialla Eton"

"Desiree Forton"

As the professor wrote the names down on the paper, Sirius, James and Remus were debating which people they wanted to try out for. Remus was just deciding, when Professor Magid called out…

"Sirius Black"

"Uh um uh Tyrone!"

Murmurs filled the room, and jealous looks were cast over at Alexis. They all wanted to be opposite Sirius, and it looked as though Alexis was going to be.

"Oh shit" Sirius swore under his breath, but it was too late for him to change his mind. The Professor had already moved on to Corey Jones, another of the students in their class.

"Remus Lupin"

"Goodman King"

"James Potter"

"Mr Myers"

"Mortificus!" Professor Magid pointed at the piece of paper with everyone's names on it, and the parts that they had tried out for, and everyone watched, amazed as the letters moved around to spell out…

Lily Evans- Miss Bell Claire O'Donnell- Mabel Washington

Sirius Black- Tyrone Jackson Sarah Wimore- Singer

James Potter- Mr Myers Abigail Dolton- Actress

Maria Diamicron- Grace Lamb Lisa Melid- Singer

Remus Lupin-Goodman King Clara Densk- Dancer

Reese Stabilo- Carmen Diaz

Patrick Stabilo- Nick Piazza Desiree Forton- Singer

Alexis Dyskin- Iris Kelly Daniel Laztan- Mr Shienkopf

Deanne Elocon- Serena Katz Michael Shadur - Dancer

Mitch Elocon- Shlomo Metzenbaum Robert Cooper- Dancer

Ludo Bagman- Actor Peter Telfase- Actor

Amos Diggory- Actor Miriam Daikin- Singer

Gilderoy Lockhart- Actor Lisa Bennett- Dancer

Jessica Kathly- Miss Sherman Warrick Delafest- Joe Vegas

Ashley Combe- Dancer Blake Ginder- Singer

Corey Jones- Actor Alicia Shill- Dancer

Director- Dalia Schwartz

Hey guys!

Well, how do you like it so far? The next chapter will be up soon!

Luv,

Donzabobo

P.S Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two

Lily Evans- Miss Bell

Sirius Black- Tyrone Jackson

Maria Diamicron- Grace Lamb

Patrick Stabilo- Nick Piazza

Alexis Dyskin- Iris Kelly

Ludo Bagman- Actor

Gilderoy Lockhart- Actor

Jessica Kathly- Miss Sherman

Ashley Combe- Dancer

Corey Jones- Actor

Claire O'Donnell- Mabel Washington

James Potter- Mr Myers

Abigail Dolton- Actress

Lisa Melid- Actress

Remus Lupin- Goodman King

Clara Densk- Dancer

Reese Stabilo- Carmen Diaz

Desiree Forton- Singer

Daniel Laztan- Actor

Deanne Elocon- Serena Katz

Robert Cooper- Dancer

Peter Telfase- Actor

Michael Shadur - Dancer

Mitch Elocon- Shlomo Metzenbaum

Alicia Shill- Dancer

Lisa Bennett- Dancer

Warrick Delafest- Joe Vegas

Blake Ginder- Actor

Sarah Wimore- Singer

Miriam Daikin- Singer

Director- Dalia Schwartz

****

Chapter Two

Two Weeks Later

"Real talent, I have more talent than all of you put together, if it comes to that. You, with your happy inconventions, have you served the foremost of places in art, and considered nothing genuine and legitimate except what you yourself do? Everything else you stifle it suppressed. I do not accept you. I accept neither you nor him!

"Get **EXCITED** please Mr Stabilo. Start again."

The other students were starting to get bored. The chatter had started up again. They all knew this scene off by heart, they had heard it done so many times. It wasn't that Deanne and Patrick were bad actors, it was just that Professor Magid was such a perfectionist, that they had to do it over and over, until it was just right.

"Real talent, I have more talent than all of you put together, if it comes to that. You, with your happy inconventions, have you served the foremost of places in art, and considered nothing genuine and legitimate except what you yourself do? Everything else you stifle it suppressed. I do not accept you. I accept neither you nor him!"

"You decadent!"

"Oh go back to your charming theatre and play your miserable worthless plays".

"I have never acted in such plays. Leave me, you're incapable of writing so much as a paltry little sketch". Deanne, or rather, Serena, sighed.

"Oh, Nick, I don't like this scene. I don't want to play these roles yet, and I certainly don't want to play your mother! And the scene's kind of, heavy"

"Madame Arthur is a great role. It's a classic".

"Classic, shmassic, why can't we do something different?"

"Alright, alright, how about Scotbark?"

"Which role would I play?"

"Oh Serena, stop being difficult".

"Huh, if anyone's being difficult its you. Why cant we try something romantic…but not too romantic. Something passionate…but not too passionate. Ooh the street Camden Mizuno. I've got it right here in my bag".

As Deanne reached into her bag and took out the book, a piece of paper fluttered down on to the ground. Patrick picked it up.

"Serena, what's this?"

"Uh, you gave it to me?"

"Yeah, last** SEMESTER**. You carry my picture around?!"

"Yes, I…I mean no, I mean…"

Patrick ripped the piece of paper up.

"Nick, what are you doing? Please don't, Nick".

"For crying out loud Serena, don't say a word. How are we going to get work done? Works all that matters. When are you going to start taking this seriously?" Patrick sighed. "Never mind". He started to walk off stage.

"Look, Nick, I want you to know its ok."

Patrick stopped, and turned around. "What's ok?"

"It took me all this time to realise, you're just not attracted to girls".

****

"WHAT?"

"You're into boys, admit it, its ok, really, there's nothing wrong with being gay".

"Oh you're really something. I can always count on you for a laugh, Serena. Look, lets take the day off, or better yet, lets take the year off". Patrick stalked off stage, and Deanne called after him.

"Nick, wait, wait!"

"Find yourself another partner Serena".

Deanne bent down and gently started to pick up the ripped pieces. She began to sing…

"We always seem to be, sister and brotherly…"

"No, no, **NO**! That is **NOT** how it goes, Miss Elocon! You need to sing it with more belief!"

Deanne sighed, and took a deep breath in. She began singing, and was instantly swept away. She took no notice of the other students in the classroom, who had stopped talking and rehearsing to listen to her sing. She didn't notice when Warrick Delafest poked Patrick Stabilo in the ribs, and muttered something in his ear, causing Patrick to turn bright red and slap Warrick. She sat down, gasping for breath, as she finished the song, and blushed red when she heard the clapping coming from her classmates. She turned even brighter red when Warrick yelled out,

"Sexxxyy!!! Mitch Elocon whispered loudly, "shut-up, she's my younger sister!" Her friends crowded around her and the chatter started up again, until Professor Magid clapped his hands.

"Act Two, Scene Five, places please". Deanne sighed again and walked back to her spot on the stage, avoiding Mitch's eye.

**__**

God, why does Mitch have to be so over-protective? I mean, sure, I'm his younger sister, but I'm only 15 months younger than he is! I already know that none of his friends, especially Patrick, will ever see me as more than Mitch's 'little' sister and Ree's best friend! Not that I would want him to, or anything.

Lily Evans walked into the common room hot and frustrated. Her lines were so long and complicated, that she got more annoyed by the rehearsal. Steam almost coming out of her ears, she walked over to James Potter where he was sitting on the couch, fast asleep, and shook him awake.

"Come on Potter, we need to practise our lines".

"Aw, come on Evans, be human, its, 10:00 at night! Bloody hell, why didn't Sirius or Remus wake me. I tell you, Remus is getting worse every day".

"Well I, for one**, DO NOT CARE! WE NEED TO PRACTISE, AND WE NEED TO PRACTISE NOW!"**

"God, Evans, don't lose your temper, we'll practise, just let me go get my lines."

****

"NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING OUT OF IT THAT EASY. DON'T THINK THAT I AM NOT WISE TO YOUR STUPID GAMES, POTTER."

"Accio Potter's FAME lines"

James's lines came flying down the stairs, and Lily grabbed them and handed them to James.

"A thankyou would be nice" Lily muttered under her breath, and then regained her composure. "Right, we'll start with Act Four, Scene Six"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Evans, we need Jess to be able to do this part."

James stopped mid scene and paced up and down. Lily wrinkled her forehead in frustration and walked over to where James was standing.

"Just pretend she's here, ok? We don't need Jessica Kathly to be able to do this properly."

"You don't like her, do you? That's good, because Miss Sherman and Miss Bell don't like each other either".

James turned to look at Lily and saw a guarded look on her face.

"No" Lily said shortly about a minute later.

"No what?"

"No, I don't like Jessica Kathly, but we aren't here to discuss my intense dislike of Jessica Kathly, we are here to rehearse for FAME. Start again please, I'll do Jessica's part".

Ten minutes later, they had started and stopped four times, and Lily was getting hot and bothered.

"Come on, Potter, concentrate, please. I know that there are more important things to you than practising for this play, but I actually want to look good, not like an idiot. Please pay some attention".

"Alright, alright, so where were we?"

Lily sighed, and pointed to the second paragraph on James's page.

"Come onnn, Potter. We have to finish this scene tonight, and **GET IT RIGHT**. If that isn't too hard for you".

James started reading in a slow, bored voice, until Lily slapped his hand where it was following the words on the page.

"Come on Potter, this is important to me. I'll do anything, just do it properly, please?"

"Hmm" James said, "maybe I'll take advantage of this. Lets see, you could clean my room, prank Snape and Malfoy, dance naked in the middle of the common room…"

"Wait, why would you want me to dance naked in the middle of the common room?"

Lily asked, curiously.

"Because every single guy in Gryffindor, besides Sirius, Remus, Snape and Peter, would thank me profusely and become my slaves for the rest of my life," James explained to Lily.

"And why would they do that?"

"Because all the guys in the whole of Hogwarts, with the exception of Sirius, Remus, Peter, Snape and I, thinks that you are hot. Sirius, Remus, Peter and I actually hate your guts, which is why we do not think you are hot and I doubt that Snape actually knows what a girl is".

"Oh, well, thanks for informing me of that, but just for your information, I wouldn't dance naked in front of the whole common room, not if you paid me 30 thousand pounds".

"Hey, guys, what the hell are you doing up at this hour?" A bleary eyed Sirius came downstairs in his boxer shorts.

"Rehearsing" Lily said shortly, and James saw that she was trying to stop from laughing at Sirius in his boxers.

"Oh, its you Evans. I thought you were Remus".

"Oh, thanks Black, so much. Do I look much like a boy to you, Potter?"

"Uh, well, you see…" James stumbled over the words.

"What he's trying to say, little Evans flower, is that yes, you do look like a boy to him".

"Oh, well, that's nice. Since when did I care what Potter thought of me?"

Lily turned and grabbed her lines from the table in the corner, and walked back up to her dorm. She vaguely heard Sirius asking James,

"So, what really happened back there?" and James answering non-commitally

"Oh, nothing".

Lily was relieved that James wasn't going to repeat their conversation to Sirius. She really didn't want to ever hear that conversation again.

****

"I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO KISS HIM! NOT EVEN IF YOU PAID ME TWENTY BILLION POUNDS WOULD I KISS HIM! HAVE YOU LOOKED AT HIM RECENTLY? HE IS DISGUSTING!"

"Alright, alright Miss Dyskin, you don't have to kiss him in the rehearsals, but you do have to kiss him on the nights, and at least once in the dress rehearsal, because otherwise you wont be used to it. I suggest that you close your eyes and pretend that he is someone else if you find him so repulsive".

"**HEY**! I am not that bad, god Alexis, tons of girls would **PAY** to kiss me". Sirius smiled winningly and Ashley Combe swooned.

"Exactly my point" Alexis said, confusing Sirius.

"Only one problemo, dahl, I don't really want to kiss you. As attractive as I'm sure you are, I just can't look past the pole stuck up your arse". Laughter ensued from some of the guys in the room, but Alexis ignored them.

"I never said that. I just said that I don't want to kiss you **BECAUSE** tons of girls would pay to kiss you. And anyway, I think that's its probably the other way around. I think that you'd have to pay girls to kiss **YOU**!" Alexis sat down, satisfied and high-fived Lily, Maria, Deanne and Reese. A few indignant shrieks were heard from the corner where Jessica Kathly and her gang were sitting, and Jessica herself stood up to address the classroom. Two of her gang glared at Alexis, and the rest had crowded around Sirius, forming a circle.

"Oh do be quiet, dahlings, Jessica has something completely interesting to tell us. We mahst listen". Needless to say, even Professor Magid rehearsing in the corner with a few students, was watching Jessica, with a stunned look on his face.

"I just want to say…"

****

"YAWN" Lily yawned loudly, then caught the glare from Ashley Combe, Jessica's right hand woman. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt you? I didn't realise you were speaking. You really need to talk louder Jessica, I'm sure everyone really wants to hear what you have to say". Lily glanced at James and was satisfied to see that he was staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"You girls are such losers, Sirius is only the hottest guy in the whole year" Jessica said, walking over to put her arm around Sirius's waist, giving Reese time to have a hacking coughing fit.

"Cough sorry cough I just cough can't cough stop cough coughing" Lily smirked at Jessica, and then turned to Reese. "Ree, are you ok?" she asked, with fake concern.

"Oh, cough I just can't cough stop cough coughing". Reese winked at Lily slyly in between coughs.

"Professor, if its ok with you, I think that we should take Reese to Madam Tulsey, don't you?" Maria looked innocently up at Professor Magid, and a bewildered look crossed his face.

"Yes, I guess you must. We may as well practise Jessica's scene while you're gone. Come on Jessica, hurry up, we don't have all day".

The girls jumped up and walked out of the room, Maria putting an arm around Reese and talking to her in low tones. Alexis turned around and smirked at Jessica, who stood with her arm around Sirius and a murderous look on her face.

By the end of that day, Jessica and all of her friends had declared war on Lily, Deanne, Maria, Reese and Alexis. It didn't bother Deanne, until the majority of the Hufflepuff girls, and a quarter of the Ravenclaw girls joined Jessica. Everywhere Deanne went, she found mobs of angry, hair pulling curse casting girls. Eventually, tired of the name-calling, and bitch fighting, she went back to the Gryffindor common room. It was deserted, except for one person, pacing around the common room, learning lines.

Everyone else had retired up to their rooms, annoyed at the noise that Lily and Jessica were making, fighting loudly in a corner. Eventually, Lily had got tired and stalked off with Maria, Reese and Alexis, but not before she had managed to scratch Jessica across her perfect face, leaving a deep, red gash. Patrick had taken to circling the room, reading his and Deanne's lines together.

"There you are, Dea, I've been looking for you everywhere. Where the hell have you been?"

"Held up by mobs of unhappy Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." Deanne collapsed into a nearby chair, and wiped away the tears that were gathering near her eyes. It was all too hard for her, a main part in the play, mobs of girls after her guts, and the pressure of exams coming up. She gave in and started crying.

"Hey, Dea, don't cry, come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dea said shortly, wiping away her tears. "Come on, let's practise".

She stared at Patrick, as if daring him to say anything else, and Patrick decided to ignore her burst of tears.

__

I'll talk to Mitch about it later, but I'll warn him not to interfere too much. I know how much Dea hates it when he interferes.

"Fine, come on, lets start with Act Two, Scene Four, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever". Deanne begun to speak, and Patrick couldn't help but notice that she spoke dully and took deep shaky breaths when she thought Patrick wasn't looking. Finally, Patrick couldn't take it any longer.

"Dea, are you sure you're ok?"

****

"LOOK, I'M FINE, OK! WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS KEEP BOTHERING ME?"

Dea burst into tears and ran out of the room.

The minute she burst out through the common room door, who should come downstairs, but Ashley Combe. Patrick had a slight dislike for Jessica, Ashley and all their friends. They were extremely shallow and nasty, and followed him around wherever he went, annoying the hell out of him.

"Patrick!" Ashley came and sat on the edge of the chair that Patrick was seated in. She didn't have any of her friends with her, a very unusual thing, which meant that she was on a mission. She wanted something from Patrick, and Patrick didn't like it one bit.

"Listen," she said, leaning in close to his ear. "I have a proposition to make...

****

Well, how do you like this chapter?

The next one should be up within the next week.

Luv you guys,

Thanks to:

DarkestMaeve: Thanks for reviewing! Yeh, I lurveee FAME, one of the best plays I've seen! hugs

LizMaurauder4eva: Oh thanks. I'm touched. I wrote the summary when I was in a really serious mood. This story is going to be much more serious than FFAF. Anyway, thanks TONS. hugs

Donzabobo


	3. Chapter 3 FINALLY!

****

Chapter Three

Lily Evans- Miss Bell

Sirius Black- Tyrone Jackson

Maria Diamicron- Grace Lamb

Patrick Stabilo- Nick Piazza

Alexis Dyskin- Iris Kelly

Ludo Bagman- Actor

Gilderoy Lockhart- Actor

Jessica Kathly- Miss Sherman

Ashley Combe- Dancer

Corey Jones- Actor

Claire O'Donnell- Mabel Washington

James Potter- Mr Myers

Abigail Dolton- Actress

Lisa Melid- Singer

Remus Lupin- Goodman King

Clara Densk- Dancer

Reese Stabilo- Carmen Diaz

Desiree Forton- Singer

Daniel Laztan- Mr Shienkopf

Deanne Elocon- Serena Katz

Robert Cooper- Dancer

Peter Telfase- Actor

Michael Shadur - Dancer

Mitch Elocon- Shlomo Metzenbaum

Alicia Shill- Dancer

Lisa Bennett- Dancer

Warrick Delafest- Joe Vegas

Blake Ginder- Actor

Miriam Daikin- Singer

Sarah Wimore- Singer

Director- Dalia Schwartz

****

Chapter Three

"Listen" she said, leaning in close to his ear. "I have a proposition to make…"

"Ashley, I really don't have time for this now, I have to finish practising my lines" Patrick said impatiently, half-rising from his seat. She pushed him back down with the tip of her perfectly manicured fingernail. Patrick, resigned to the fact that he would have to hear her out, slumped in his seat and sighed. "Well" he said"get on with it already" Ashley leaned over closer to him again, and, after glancing around to see if anyone was watching them (no one was), whispered something in his ear.

Patrick went ballistic. "YOU WHAT" he yelled, almost jumping out of his seat with rage. People were watching now. "Shh, people are watching" Ashley whispered, placing a hand on his lips. "Get off of me" Patrick slapped her hand away from his lips, and got up to leave. "Don't forget, tomorrow by the latest" Ashley called after him. He ignored her, hoping that Deanne hadn't run too far yet. He pushed through the portrait, disregarding the protests from the Fat Lady, and hurtled through the corridors. Patrick knew Mitch would murder him if he found out that he had made Deanne cry, so he had to find her before someone else did. Unfortunately, this was proving to be harder than he had thought it would be. All of the corridors were full of chattering people, rushing to get to their next classes. _Wait, classes? Oops, I'm meant to be in Muggle Studies right now,_ Patrick thought. He would see Deanne there anyway, so there was no point going to look for her. He just hoped she was not still crying.

Patrick ran into the classroom, panting heavily, and yelled a hurried apology to the Professor, who was on the other side of the room, rehearsing a scene with James Potter and Lily Evans. It didn't look like they were getting on very well, as James and Lily were yelling at each other, both of their faces extremely red. Patrick sat down next to Mitch, and whispered to him"what did I miss? Have you seen your sister anywhere" Mitch shrugged.

"Not much, but Magid wants us to learn our lines off by heart by tomorrow's class." Mitch replied. "TOMORROWS CLASS" Patrick yelled, just a bit too loudly, people turned around and shushed him, as they practised their lines. "Well, why aren't you practising your lines yet" he asked, speaking softly this time.

"Because your sister has also disappeared off the surface of this planet, basically, I can't find her anywhere".

"Well, don't you have any scenes with anyone else"

"Yeh, with Waz, I guess I could go practise with him. You should go find our sisters, tell them about the whole learning line's thing. Look's like we'll be up late tonight, hey" He walked off to find Warrick Delafest.

Patrick hopped off the desk that he had been sitting on, and went over to where Lily and James were practising. "Professor, I can't find Deanne Elocon anywhere, and I need her to practise my next scene, can I please go and see if I can find her"

"Yes, yes, whatever". Professor Magid waved him away, watching Lily and James intently. Patrick walked over to where the door was, and was about to walk through when someone on the other side pushed the door open, and came hurtling through, banging the door right into the side of his head. He saw stars, and had to sit down on the floor abruptly, putting his head in his hands to try and get rid of the dizziness and fuzzy spots in front of his eyes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Deanne's voice floated above him, and it was the last thing he heard before he completely passed out.

Patrick woke up in the infirmary ward, with blurry, worried looking faces hovering over him. He blinked a few times, and his eyes cleared, and he could see clearly again. "What am I doing in here" he asked impatiently, sitting up. Deanne blushed, and looked away, while her brother shot her an angry look, and Reese shot Deanne a sympathetic look. "My idiot sister opened a door onto your head." Mitch answered him, looking over at Deanne angrily again. "Hey" Reese said, sticking up for her best friend"first of all, she's not an idiot, and secondly, it was probably Patrick's fault in the first place".

"I'm sure it wasn't, Deanne's such a klutz she makes accidents wherever she goes."

"Oh, and so you're Mr Perfect, are you? I suppose you have never bumped into someone before, have you? You should stop looking for other people's faults and take a look in the mirror yourself"

By now Reese and Mitch were standing nose to nose, yelling at each other loud enough to wake up all the other patients in the ward. Deanne and Patrick didn't even try to intervene, once those two got started, you could never stop them. "I give it ten seconds" whispered Deanne into Patrick's ear. "Nah, more like 15" he shot back, and they grinned at each other. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" was all they got up to, counting under their breaths, when all of a sudden, Madame Garley burst in, and yelled at the two of them to stop. Mitch and Reese ignored her, and kept on arguing, nose to nose.

__

'God, this girl is annoying' Mitch thought, as he stood nose to nose with Reese Stabilo. It amazed him that someone as nice as Patrick could have a sister that was such a little smart-arse. "God, girl, you need to get your priorities straight, if you think that writing a stupid Potions essay is more important than learning our lines".

"Huh, you're one to talk. I'M not the one who went out with Jessica Kathly, am I? Besides, Professor Rayne will kill me if I don't do it. Mitch rolled his eyes, and Reese caught him mid-roll. She glared at him and said"you know, everything that spouts out of your lips is absolute, utter rubbish".

Mitch was dumbfounded. "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I REFUSE TO ACT IN THIS PLAY WITH YOU."

"FINE THEN! DO YOU THINK **I** WANT TO ACT WITH **YOU** ANY MORE THAN **YOU** WANT TO ACT WITH ME? GO AND ASK PROFESSOR MAGID, OK? UNTIL THEN, JUST DON'T TALK TO ME" She crossed her arms, and went to sit by her best friend, who was doubled over in silent laughter. "Just don't talk to me, ok" her brother said, perfectly imitating her, and Deanne laughed some more. "Huh, some best friend you are." Reese muttered, and stormed out of the infirmary. Mitch followed close behind her, and they both headed in the same direction, to find Professor Magid.

He was sitting in an empty class, talking to a student. When he saw her come in, he dismissed the student, and turned to face her. "Yes, Miss Stabilo" he said. "I REFUSE TO WORK WITH THAT NO-GOOD, STUCK UP LITTLE…"

Professor Magid interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "Please, Miss Stabilo, if we wanted to hear profanities we would take the subway. Who exactly are you referring to"

"Me" Mitch answered, as he walked into the classroom"and you'd better believe I don't want to work with her either."

"Ah" sighed the Professor"this seems to be a problem with a few people. I am sorry children, but I cannot change your parts this late into the play. You'll just have to work with each other."

"But Professor…" they chorused together.

"But Professor nothing, please don't come and see me again unless you have a real problem with the actual play, not with your partner. And children, tomorrow we will be practising the new romance scenes. Make sure that you know it off by heart."

With that, Professor Magid walked out of the classroom, leaving Reese and Mitch to argue by themselves.

"Well that did a lot" Mitch grumbled under his breath.

"Hmm, yeh, and I'm still stuck with having to kiss you."

"Yeh? Well it's just as bad for me, I'm stuck with you." They both sat there, on the chairs in the classroom, resigned to the fact that they were stuck with each other.

"Well, we'd better go back upstairs and start practising" Deanne muttered.

"No way, I'm starving, I almost missed dinner, I'm going down to the Great Hall to eat before we practise".

Deanne sighed. "Fine, whatever you want".

As they arrived in the Hall, everyone fell silent. Professor Dumbledore was standing up at the head of the teacher's table, about to make an announcement. They slid into the last two places at the Gryffindor table, and tuned in to what he was saying.

"As you children all know, there has been some slight animosity between some students in certain houses over the past few years. In the duration of the last week, the arguments and complaints from students and teachers have escalated. Your teachers and I have discussed the best way to encourage friendliness inside the houses, not only between different houses. We are holding a ball". All of the girls cheered, and you could already hear Jessica Kathly announcing what she was going to wear. Professor Dumbledore held up his hand for silence, and people began to calm down. "However" he began, and students turned to each other in confusion. "However" Lily mouthed to Reese"what more is there to say" "You will not be allowed to choose who you go with and you will only go with someone from your own house. We will use a spell to determine who will go with whom, and you will find out who your partner is by tomorrow. Good luck." Professor Dumbledore sat down, and the Great Hall erupted into a sea of people and noise. Reese sat back in her chair. She had no idea what to say and anyway, no one to say it to. In the seat next to her, Mitch was shovelling food down his throat as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Didn't that announcement affect you at all" Reese turned to him and asked. "Nope. Whatever happens, it cant be that bad, can it" All of a sudden, Mitch turned to Reese in fear. They were both thinking exactly the same thing. "No" said Mitch, pushing his food away, having suddenly lost his appetite. "They can't do that, can they" "Great" they both muttered sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Maria and Remus were still practising in the Muggle Studies classroom. They had been arguing on and off for the past hour. They had no clue what was going on in the Great Hall, and had only managed to rehearse one scene as they kept fighting over what to do.

"You heard Professor Magid, we're going over all the new romance scenes tomorrow and we're just going to look like even bigger idiots if we don't know what we're doing" Maria sighed and crossed to the other side of the room, where she promptly sat down on one of the desks and put her feet up on a chair. Remus followed, and sat in the chair opposite, glaring at Maria the whole time. "Yeh, well it's not my fault that I got stuck with **you**" "What's that supposed to mean" Maria asked, getting down from the desk and glaring at Remus. "You know **exactly **what it's meant to mean." Remus shot back, standing up in front of Maria. "Obviously I don't know, Mr "I'm so smart" or I wouldn't be asking". Her eyes sparked and her cheeks turned pink with anger. _'She looks so pretty like that,' _then shook his head to clear those thoughts. He moved closer to Maria, and she backed up into the wall, suddenly a little scared about what he would do. Remus kept moving closer until his face was right up in front of hers. "Fine, fine, you really want to know what I meant? I meant that I hate all of this. I hate this play, I hate this script but you know what I hate the most" By now Remus's mouth was mere inches from Maria's. '_If she just moved her mouth slightly…'_ "I hate that I have to…kiss you" On the last two words, Remus's voice lowered, and turned husky. He was staring straight at Maria's mouth and all he could think about was kissing her. Unconsciously, his hand moved to her waist, though neither of them noticed. Remus tilted his head slightly, leaned in and…

"Guys, guys, did you hear about…" Reese burst through the door, and started talking right away, but her voice petered out when she saw what they were doing. As soon as he heard her voice, Remus backed away, and Maria turned to face her best friend. "C'mon Reese, let's get out of here" Maria said, and without looking at Remus she said to him"Lupin, learn your lines by tomorrow." Then she pulled Reese out of the room. As they left, Remus heard Reese ask"what were you guys doing back there" In addition, to his relief, Maria answered "just rehearsing."

****

So guys, I know it's been a very very very long time. I hate it when I'm reading a story and the writer leaves me in limbo like this, but finally, it's up. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I promise it won't be as long a wait as this one.

Review please!


End file.
